brittanafromgleefandomcom-20200215-history
Brittany-Artie Relationship
The Artie-Brittany Relationship is the romantic relationship between Artie Abrams and Brittany Pierce. They are more commonly known as Bartie'''or '''Artittany, as referred in Rumours by Artie. They broke up in the episode Rumours after Artie called Brittany stupid. Overview Brittany and Artie barely interact in Season One of Glee, possibly because Brittany thinks he is a robot (as she mentioned in Duet). They are, however, usually dance partners in the New Directions performances. They start romantically interacting in Duets when Brittany asks Artie to be paired with her to sing a duet at Glee club. They later start their official relationship in the episode Furt. They pursue this relationship and are in love with eachother until the episode Rumours, when Artie calls her "Stupid". They later rekindle their friendship in the episode Prom Queen. Season 1 Brittany S. Pierce is introduced as a cheerleader who joins the Glee Club which already consists of Artie Abrams (who is possibly in the nerd clique) and other members. From then on, we can see very mild and 'friendly' interactions, between two team mates. Wheels Artie and Brittany have a friendly High-five, after Arties wheelchair spinning lessons to the New Directions members (for the Wheelchair number). Brittany also amicably pats Artie's shoulder after the Wheelchair Number Proud Mary. Sectionals Brittany and Artie are sitting next to each other in the audience while they watch their Competition Glee Clubs perform at Sectionals. Artie irritatedly nudges her when Brittany waves at the members of Haverbrook School for the Deaf while they perform a number of the New Directions set list. The Power Of Madonna Brittany is seen to be using Artie as an anchor for her stretching exercises (in the background) while Finn and Rachel talk about their nights with Santana and Jesse respectively. Season 2 Their relationship is more prominent in terms of romance and friendship this season. They upgrade their relationship to a romantic one from the episode Duets to Rumours. They still maintain an amicable relationship post break up. Duets After a quarell with Santana, Brittany approaches Artie at his locker and tells him how she feels. She approaches him to ask him to do a duet with her for Mr Schue's assignment, and win to make Santana jealous. Artie, suspicious over her advances questions her and she says that she never talked to him before because she thought he was a 'robot'. She offers to be his girlfriend and wheel him around and also permits Artie to tell everyone at school that they are 'dating'. Artie accepts this offer. Later in this episode, while they are warming their voices for the assignment at Brittany's house. While practicing Artie recalls his time with his ex-girlfriend Tina and how she used to run her voice better than Brittany. Brittany proceeds to offer to have sex with him to make him feel better and make Tina jealous. Artie loses his virginity and is on Cloud-nine, however, his bubble bursts when Santana out of jealousy tells him that sex means nothing to Brittany using her previous one night stands as proof. Artie, hearbroken, approaches Brittany and expresses how sad an hurt he feels because of her betrayal. He breaks up with her and refuses to do a duet with her. Brittany is shocked and confesses that she really wanted to go to BreadstiX with him and re-enact 'The Lady and the Tramp' scene when they nudge their meatballs to eachother. Later, we see that Brittany is actually hurt by this break-up when we see her alone at BreadstiX nudging the meatball across her plate, as she had hoped for. Never Been Kissed While Puck has been doing his 'community service' of helping Artie, while he is on probation, we see that Artie might still have feelings for Brittany. Artie longingly looks over at Brittany in Puck's presence. Puck, observing this, volunteers to help make Artie look 'cool' in front of Brittany to win her back. They put this into action when we see them approach Brittany and Santana, and crudely ask them on a double date at BreadstiX. While on the date, Artie follows Puck's instructions and acts disinterested while Brittany squeezes his leg under the table, to 'attract' her even further. The date however ends unsuccessfully when Puck takes both girls to his house because Artie did not follow his orders to leave without paying the Bill. Furt During the New-Directions-Girls-with-Boyfriends-on-the-Football-Team-Meeting, as Rachel refers to it, Tina asks Brittany if she and Artie are dating to which Brittany replies "Deal with it". This shows us that they are indeed dating. Brittany also calls Artie 'Hot' when he calls Karofsky a "Manimal" after their fight to defend Kurt in the Boys' Locker Room. They are also seen dancing together during the "Marry You" performance and reception at Burt and Carole's wedding. Special Education While wheeling down the hallways, Artie finds an upset Brittany standing in a corner of a classroom (as if she is on punishment). When Artie inquires, she says that Mr.Schue has asked her and Mike to do a Dance number at Sectionals, and that she is nervous. In reply, Artie hands her a 'magic comb' and promises that it will boost her courage. Rejoiced, Brittany thanks him with a kiss on the cheek. Later, Tina corners Artie to tell him about the rumour of Mike and Brittany having an affair. Artie starts to believe this when Brittany hastily rejects his date offers twice. At the Sectionals Green Roon, he aks her why she cheated on him, by referring to it as "adultery"; Brittany responds by apologizing which Artie is now sure that she cheated. Ultimately, backstage, it is revealed that she wasn't cheating on him, and she apologized for Adultery which she misunderstood for "being stupid.. and being adult". She tells him that she was avoiding him because she lost the magic comb. They kiss after Artie tells her that it was not a magic comb. He cheered her up by telling her that she is magic herself. She replies by telling him that when she will be dancing on stage, it won't be for anyone else but him. After their performance, Artie high-fives Brittany. A Very Glee Christmas While at Brittany's locker, she and Artie talk about what they want for Christmas, to which Brittany inquires what he is asking Sanat for. This reveals that she still believes in Santa Claus. After the ND Performance of 'The Most WOnderful Day of the Year', Brittany mentions her wish to Santa. This leads to Artie asking some of the members to go along with it, so that she wouldn't be heartbroken. This leads to them going to the Mall where 'Santa' sits. While there, Brittany asks 'Santa' to grant the wish of Artie's ability to walk. Santa replies that he would try to which Artie is visibly frustrated and sad because it might cause Brittany to lose her faith in Santa. This leads him, with the company of some ND boys, to Coach Beiste to ask her to play Santa and make Brittany understand that granting her wish is not easy. Coach Beiste, after much persuasion, obliges and goes in Santa disguse to Brittany's house where she tells her that Santa cannot grant this wish. Brittany is shaken by this 'news' and loses her Christmas spirit which causes Artie to comfort her. Silly Love Songs Artie sings 'P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing)' as his favorite love song to Brittany in the Valentine's Day Glee Club Assignement, to which Mike dances along. Brittany jumps on his lap later calling him her "Man". They can also be seen cuddlign multiple times during the episode. Comeback Artie joins "The Justin Bieber Experience" and is the lead singer in 'Somebody to Love' (Jutin Bieber) which is dedicated to their girlfriends, in which case, its Brittany here. Blame it on the Alcohol At Rachel's party, they are seen cuddling, making out or dancing together several times. Artie also commented "That's my girlfriend, I love yu Babe" as she drunkenly dances on a washing machine in front of him. Sexy Brittany thinks she is pregnant with Artie's baby, to which Artie is shocked. However, it is a false alarm, because she still thinks that babies come from Storks (as cartoons may show). Santana expresses her true feelings for Brittany after she tells Santana that when she's with Artie, they talk about feelings, in contrast to their occassionally sexual relationship. Brittany claims that while she reciprocates these feelings, she still loves Artie, and that if Artie wasn't on the picture, she would be with Santana. Santana takes this wrongly. This signifies the start of the Bartie relationship crumble. A Night of Neglect Artie and Brittany are both members of the Brainiacs, which is the Academic Decathalon Team, along with Tina and Mike. They bribed her with 'Dots' for her extensive knowledge on cats. Brittany is also seen wheeling Artie down the halls where they welcome Kurt and Blaine. Born This Way Brittany and Artie are together at Lima Bean playing around as Brittany puts the foam from her drink on his nose. She also seen putting her head on his shoulder at different times during the episode. Rumours As Artie finds out about Santana's and Brittany's involvement, he gets frustrated and calls Brittany "stupid". This leaves her shaken and crying. She cries that he was the only peron at this school that never called her that and flees. They break up. Artie sings "Never Going Back Again" in retrospect of this. Prom Queen In hopes of winning Brittany back and taking her to Prom, Artie sings "Isn't She Lovely" along with the ND Boys serenading her in front of her cooking class. She, however, rejects. At prom, they re-kindle their friendship when they dance and take a Prom photo together. New York Brittany and Artie sing My Cup together as her original song, with Puck on the guitar. During Nationals, they sing part of "Light Up the World" together. After they lose, back at school, Brittany cools Santana down by saying that she loves everyone is Glee Club and will also be there when Artie takes his first steps after they find an operation to make his legs work again. This shows the recovered amicable affection. Season 3 The First Time Artie talks about his first time with Brittany to Blaine and Rachel, during their West Side Story rehearsal. He says that it made him feel masculated and that it was exciting (even though she got his name wrong 4 times during and after). Brittany is part of the cast that thanks Artie for directing West Side Story before they go on stage. Extraordinary Merry Christmas Artie includes her in his directed show on television. They both also sing a small part of "Do They Know its Christmas" together. Yes/No When Artie tells Sue about Becky sending him inappropriate picture of herself; Sue defends by saying how Brittany did the same.He however says that it was different then. Songs Duets *''My Cup'' by Glee. (New York) Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''Light Up the World'' by Glee.'' (New York)'' *''Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World) by ''Band Aid (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) Related Songs *''P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)'' by Michael Jackson. (Silly Love Songs) *''Somebody to Love'' by Justin Beiber (Comeback) *''Never Going Back Again'' by Fleetwood Mac. (Rumours) *''Isn't She Lovely'' by Stevie Wonder. (Prom Queen) Trivia *Brittany thought Artie was a robot (Duets) *Artie lost his virginity to Brittany (Duets) *Brittany thought she was pregnant with Artie's baby (Sexy) *Artie was the only person in McKinley who never called her stupid before (Rumours) Category:Relationships Category:Ended Relationship